1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular agricultural applicator and, more particularly, relates to a system for a method of transferring power from a pressurized air source to drive a chassis assembly of the agricultural applicator turning from a linear, forward direction of travel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various agricultural applicators have been employed to deliver product (e.g., seed, fertilizer, herbicides, etc.) to agricultural fields. As the size of agricultural applicators continues to grow, the versatility of such applicators becomes more significant.
Agricultural applicators can be of various designs to dispense seeds, fertilizer, and herbicides at a controlled rate to an agricultural field. In a conventional arrangement, a motorized wheeled chassis assembly supports a product hopper or bulk storage tank configured for containing and carrying a large quantity of product to be distributed across an agricultural field. The many different types of product to be distributed may vary considerably in size, weight and shape.
A wide variety of agricultural applicators are generally available, depending on the type and the form of the product being distributed. A certain known agricultural applicator is an air pressure differential-type. One type of air pressure differential type applicator is a positive-pressure type.
The positive-pressure type applicator generally includes a pressure source that creates a forced air stream configured to convey product fed or delivered from a bulk storage tank or hopper for distribution in the field. The bulk storage tanks allow a farmer to plant more acreage before having to stop to fill the bulk storage tanks again, resulting in quicker planting and less labor while maintaining the precision spacing available by on-row singulation. A blower typically provides the forced air stream along a path to agitate and entrain the product from the bulk storage tanks.
The blowers on these agricultural applicators typically pull a large power demand or horsepower (e.g., 93 hp on a 3-inch diameter distribution line, 68 hp on a 2.5-inch diameter distribution line). When the applicator comes to an end of the field and readys to turn, the engine of the applicator slows down because of the increased resistance at the drive wheels associated with turning the applicator. However, the blower continues to operate at full flow so that entrained product does not drop of the pressurized air stream which leads to increased opportunities for plugging. The blower is typically configured to operate at full flow down to the lower engine speed (e.g., 1500 rpm) associated with driving the chassis assembly of the applicator around a corner. To keep the blower at full flow, a hydraulic drive or pump connected to drive the blower is configured at an engine speed of 1500 rpm to de-stroke the swash plate from a maximum oil flow rate correlated to a maximum blower speed.
These certain known planting implements as described above have drawbacks. The hydraulic pump and connected blower draw full horsepower an engine speed of 1500 rpm or higher. This large horsepower draw by the hydraulic pump bogs down or inhibits the engine's ability to increase in speed as the applicator comes out of the turn or corner, especially with smaller horsepower engines.
Accordingly, there is a need for an vehicular agricultural applicator having a system configured to transfer a power demand by a pressurized air source to a chassis assembly of the applicator as the applicator corners or turns from a linear and forward direction of travel at an end of the field.